


Dogebul

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Yes Vegeta and Bulma are dogs, a bit of silliness, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Officer Vegeta, injured in the line of duty goes to the vet, and meets Bulma, the most intelligent female he's ever met.This is a bit of fun and spinoff from one of my oneshotsFirst Time, where Vegeta and Bulma are dogs.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Dogebul

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the bitch that raised her head up from the floor. He had seen border collies before but not with her interesting coloring and blue eyes. She was… pretty, but he’s seen a pretty bitch before.

“Uh, I’m not sure this is going to work,” his pet human, Cabba said from above.

Vegeta couldn’t agree more. He hated being in the presence of other dogs. They were all morons and only cared about playing. Not him. He was an officer of the law, and he held himself above the common standard. 

“Why’s that?” The human his pet was courting asked.

“Vegeta here isn’t very sociable, and avoids other dogs.” Cabba laughed embarrassed, “We’ve tried to breed him, but he attacked the other dogs, so we stopped trying.”

Those bitches were all dumb, cowardly, and unworthy of him to breed with. None of them held any interest for him and he couldn’t stand the noisy chit chat. He would rather be neutered than have pups with the likes of them.

The female noticed him and she looked at him with undisguised interest. She better not get any ideas about approaching him. “Well Bulma here is very friendly, I wouldn’t worry too much about her,” the woman said.

The bitch, Bulma slowly got up and began to approach him. “Bulma? That’s an interesting name, but pretty,” his pet said and Vegeta almost scoffed. It was a ridiculous name, and she was probably some air headed fool.

“The guy I got her from named the litters after underwear, and I thought it was cute so I kept it,” the woman explained as Bulma came closer.

That was far enough. Vegeta bared his teeth and growled, “If you don’t want to die, I suggest you stay back.”

She paused for a moment, tilting her head to give him a once over and her tail waved high in the air in interest as she continued her approach with a seductive sway. The bitch  _ was  _ dumb.

Vegeta continued to growl, “You must be stupid since you have a death wish. Come any closer, and I will tear you apart, bitch!”

Bulma stopped and she studied him for a moment. “Shut it, asshole!” Vegeta reared back, astonished. What the fuck did she just say? He had no time to recover as she licked him on the snout, and suddenly she rubbing herself on him, licking his muzzle. “You’re so handsome and strong. I bet you could kill me on the spot, if you wanted,” she whispered to him

Vegeta held his up high. This…  _ Bulma _ knew quality and had guts. He cleared his throat at his tailed thumped on the floor, “There would be no fun killing the likes of you.”

“Oh? Then, what do you want to do to me? Officer?” She licked him on the nose.

Vegeta blinked, surprised that she knew that about him. She was smart. “I haven’t decided.”

Her tail tickled under his chin as she moved against him, “I hope it’s something naughty.”

“Female, I am an officer of the law. I don’t do  _ naughty _ ,” he huffed.

She hummed, “Then I’ll guess I’ll have to do something naughty to you.” She nipped his snout before licking it soothingly.

“See? He’s under Bulma’s influence, he’ll be okay,” the human female said.

Vegeta didn’t like the sound of that. Had this bitch seduced others before? He would make sure that it wouldn’t happen again.

“I have never seen him let another dog get close to him,” his pet confessed.

That’s because they’re all idiots. Except for her. Bulma. She was different. And she was in heat. He could smell it on her.

“That’s Bulma. Come on, let’s leave them to get used to each other,” the human woman said and led his pet out of the room. The moment the door was closed, Vegeta pushed the bitch away forcefully and she fell over on her back, and he caged her in with his body.

She looked up at him with a coy smile. “You are strong,” she hummed.

“Female, have you bred before?” He asked directly.

She tilted her head at him, “No. There haven’t been any males worth my interest… until now.”

Vegeta brought his head down to stare straight in her eyes, “Get up and lift your tail. I’m going to mount you, bitch.”

She licked his snout, “Yes, Officer.” She flipped back on her feet, and she purposely flicked her tail in his face, giving him a potent whiff of her scent. Vegeta sniffed her swollen sex. She was ripe and ready. He got on top of her and she quickly had to steady herself, “You’re a big guy.”

“Get over it,” Vegeta said before he plunged in and began a steady thrusting pace.

“Is that as fast as you can go?” She panted underneath him.

“Shut up and take it, like a good bitch,” he growled as he moved faster.

They heard the door open. “You better keep going!” Bulma gasped as he moved faster.

“I don’t plan on stopping,” he replied.

“Oh shit! Vegeta, no!” He heard his pet yell.

Vegeta stopped. His semen spilling into the bitch and he felt himself lock inside her. Bulma lowered to the ground and he followed after her, caging her under him as he nuzzled her face. “You’re mine,” he said as he licked her face.

“Of course, officer,” she laughed as she licked him back. He nuzzled her face and rested his head beside hers in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was just a bit of fun! Hope you had a laugh! Thanks rogue_1102 for all the help!  
> And this came from my one shot [**First Time**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22713655) it's from the dog's point of view.


End file.
